TR&D3 - Experimental design in solid-state NMR spectroscopy Summary High resolution MAS-based SSNMR can be used to obtain detailed site-specific information on the structure, thermodynamics and dynamics of biopolymers, and is applicable to a broad range of systems that in native form are inaccessible to other methods. Solution and solid-state NMR are complementary to each other, and to X-ray diffraction and cryo electron microscopy, in terms of many methodological aspects and in terms of biological opportunities. TR&D3 at CoMD/NMR will utilize the strong expertise and instrumentation at NYSBC to develop technology for investigation of conformational dynamics of biological macromolecules by solid-state NMR spectroscopy.